


Her Opinion

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia wonders what the woman called Amidala would have thought of her





	Her Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



Leia had never doubted the pride her mother felt. She knew Breha Organa, ruler of Alderaan, had taken pride in her.

Now, though, standing in the mausoleum for Padmé Amidala, Beloved of Naboo, she wondered what this woman would have thought of her. Had she done enough? In living up to her father and her mother, and all they had ever helped her achieve, would this woman be as proud of her?

She thought so. She wished she could have asked her parents about Padmé, but she'd never known of her until too late.

Maybe, it was for the best.


End file.
